ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Stop, Valhalla
Next Stop, Valhalla 'is the fourth episode on the fifth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Jaime Velez tries to follow Miguel Alvarez, but ends up dead; Greg Penders, Augustus Hill and Miguel Alvarez are given a chance to train seeing-eye dogs; Carlos Martinez gives Dave Brass a "cocktail" he definitely didn't order; the love triangle between Tobias Beecher, Katherine McClain and Chris Keller becomes more complicated when Katherine McClain agrees to represent Chris Keller; two new young inmates become pawns in a battle between Blacks and Aryans, James Robson gets a new playmate and Tobias Beecher tries to protect a friend of the family; unable to cope with his mom's death, Augustus Hill returns to drugs; Omar White begins singing lessons; Leo Glynn gives Burr Redding control of the cafeteria. Deceased *Jaime Velez: Had his skull crushed open in the showers. *Li Chen: Stabbed to death in self defence by Cyril O'Reily. *Ahmad Lalar: Slashed to death by James Robson. Crime flashback *Adam Guenzel & Franklin Winthrop: Convicted January 14, 2002. Rape, Attempted Murder in the first degree. Sentence: 28 years, up for parole in 7 . *Francis Urbano''': Convicted January 7, 2002. Murder in the first degree. Sentence: Life, up for parole in 25. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Mike Doyle as Adam Guenzel *Toni Lewis as Alicia Hinden *Eddie Malavaca as Peter Schibetta *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Pepa as Correctional Officer Andrea Phelan *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Tim Brown as Jason Armstrong *Antoni Arncchione as Frank Urbano *Michael Delmare as Jia Kenmin *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Chris Gardner as Ahamd Lalar *Nelson Lee as Li Chen *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *Christopher Rivera as Jaime Velez *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *R.E Rodgers as James Robson *Danny Rogers, Jr. as Aryan (#97D899) *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Joel West as Glen Shupe *Emanuel Yarbrogh as Clarence Seroy Notes *Naïve Jaime Velez goes after Chico Guerra, but he's the one who ends up dead. *Tobias Beecher knows Adam Guenzel's family and has known Adam since he was a child. *Cyril O'Reily stabs Li Chen to death when Glen Shupe tells the O'Reilys that Li Chen was going to rape Ryan's mother (Li was actually going to kill Ryan and Cyril). He's sent to adseg. *"Miss Sally" has been canceled. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes